


In Another Lifetime

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Basketball, Date Night, Dinner, Drawing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Longing, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kimm had been flown to the States to do something unusual after being discovered online, meeting the man who meant so much to her. Now, her and Nick find themselves in a situation that only led one way and neither liked the path that had been laid for them.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	In Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrickinKaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/gifts).



> for a very special birthday girl! love you girly!!

“Okay, that should be good for today!” The photographer exclaimed as everyone began to pack up. Nick stayed where he was on the bed, laying on his belly with his legs spread slightly knowing he wasn’t just being photographed, but drawn as well. Her name was Kimm and she had been discovered online by one of Nick’s management members and was impressed with the detail her artwork had. They had flown her out a few weeks ago to draw Nick during his shoots. It had been going well and she was getting in some great practice, it didn’t hurt either that the two had hit it off almost instantly once the jitters and nerves had subsided. 

Nick hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off her. She was almost as tall as he was with shoulder length red hair, a killer body with all the right curves, and that accent…. He could listen to her speak all day. He watched as her hand moved gracefully over the paper, amazed at how much passion and love she put into each drawing she had done of him. He couldn’t help the grin move across his face seeing her face turn a slight red, she knew he was watching her. 

“You okay here?” The woman asked, causing Kimm to look up. 

“Yeah, I’m almost done.” Kimm replied, smiling showing the photographer what she had done. 

“That’s truly amazing.”

“Thank you.” 

“If you two are good here, we’ll head out. Just leave the key card at the front desk.” 

Kimm nodded and watched the team file out of the hotel room before looking back at Nick, her face still red seeing the grin on his face. She was almost done, all she had left was the small table and the lamp that was sitting on it. Nick kept his blue eyes on her as she finished, looking it over to make sure she was happy with it. 

“Done?” NIck asked. 

She looked up and nodded. “Wanna see?” 

“Uh yeah!” 

Kimm giggled at his enthusiasm as he got up off the bed and moved across the room to where she was. She bit her lip watching him and the way he walked over to her. He slipped behind her and leaned over looking at the drawing. It was in color and Nick preferred them that way over her black and whites. Kimm held her breath trying to remain calm and professional, he was so close and smelt so good. Finally he stood back up and she let out the breath of air she was holding. 

“I want it.” Nick said. 

Kimm’s eyes went wide as she turned and looked at him. “Re...Really?” 

Nick nodded sitting down next to her. “Yes, it’s the best one you’ve done and I know you are getting ready to head back home soon, I want something of yours.” 

Kimm didn’t know what to say so she simply nodded her head. “Okay.” 

“I’ll even pay for it.” Nick offered. 

He saw her quickly shake her head. “No, I couldn’t do that.” 

“Are you sure?” Nick asked. “I know how much time and effort it takes.” 

Kimm nodded. “Yes, I’m getting paid enough to be here, just knowing you want it and will have it with you is payment enough.” 

“How bout dinner then?” Nick grinned. 

Kimm heard her stomach give off a growl of approval realizing she hadn’t eaten since lunch. 

“Give me like ten minutes to freshen up?” She asked. 

Nick nodded knowing he needed to get out of his clothes and into something fresher.” Yeah, just meet me in the lobby.” 

“Okay.” 

The two headed out to their own rooms, they were a floor away from each other. Kimm made sure she had the key card for the room they had done the shoot in and went into her own once she swiped hers. Taking a deep breath, she sat her pad down and headed into the bathroom, stripping and getting the water nice and hot, just the way she liked it. 

She finally got out and dried off, going into her room and opening the closet looking through the small bit of wardrobe she had brought with her settling on the red dress she had. She slipped it on, letting it flow over her body, highlighting her curves, breasts, and ass, but still being modest. A slit moved up the side, showing just enough of her legs to tease. She went back to the bathroom and dried her hair, putting on her makeup, and slipping into her flats. She grabbed her purse making sure she had everything and headed out. 

Nick watched for her, his jaw dropping seeing her step out of the elevator. Her eyes quickly found him. She was stunned at how good he looked. He was in a dark blue suit with a dark blue shirt underneath and a tie to match. She made his way to him smiling softly after dropping off the key card to the shoot room they had used.

“Well, someone sure knows how to clean up.” She teased. 

Nick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. “I could say the same about you.” 

Kimm’s face went red again as she looked down before feeling his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. “Shall we?” 

She nodded and let him lead her out to his car that was waiting. He helped her in and went around getting in himself, heading off. About twenty minutes later, Kimm found herself sitting across the table from the man she had only dreamed about being with and now here she was in one of the fanciest restaurants having dinner with him. 

Once the food had arrived, they ate happily and made small conversation with each other. Nick was really enjoying her company despite the fact she was a fan. He had gone down this road before, but with her it was completely different. She didn’t treat him like most did, she treated him like he was a normal human being, yes she had had her moment and Nick let her but once she calmed down, her demeanor changed. 

“So...When do you leave?” Nick asked, sadness evident in his voice. 

Kimm sat her glass of wine down and sighed. “In a few days.” She looked up seeing the sadness in his blue eyes before quickly looking away. She couldn’t let her emotions get the best of her. They lived too far away from each other to have anything between them and the idea of packing everything and moving to an entirely different country scared the Hell out of her, even if it was for Nick. 

They finished up and headed back to the hotel, Nick taking her up to her room both looking at each other. He loved that she was the same height as him. There was so much running between them, both too scared to make the first move. 

“Do..do you want to come in?” Kimm bravely asked. 

Not trusting his voice, he nodded biting his lip. She turned and swiped her key card, opening the door. Nick shutting it behind him, locking it. 

The next morning, Kimm opened her eyes feeling a warm body laying next to her. She snuggled closer and felt his arm tighten around her. She smiled thinking about what had happened and how amazing he had been with her, putting her first, something she wasn’t used to. 

She turned around carefully not wanting to wake him. He was just as beautiful when he was asleep. She laid her head on his bare chest loving the sound of his light breathing and the beat of his heart. She fell back asleep wrapped in his warmth. 

A few hours later, Nick stirred in his sleep, opening his blue eyes. He smiled seeing her naked form still next to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, feeling her begin to wake up and respond. 

“Mmmm...Well good morning.” Kimm grinned, opening up her eyes. 

“Morning baby girl.” Nick smiled. 

Kimm’s face went red making Nick chuckle. “It’s a good thing red looks good on you.” 

“Stop it!” 

He let out a hearty laugh feeling her bury herself deeper against his chest, her face warm with embarrassment. “After last night, you shouldn’t have anything to be embarrassed about.” 

“Yeah well...I am.” She huffed playfully. 

Nick shook his head and kissed her softly. “Come on, I’m off today and I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” 

They got up and dressed, Nick running up to his room to get into something a bit more comfortable than his suit. Kimm decided to go with a pair of jeans and her white shirt with a purple heart on it. They headed out and spent the entire day together out in the warm sun. Kimm had eyed his basketball in his backseat and now they were in the middle of an intense game of Horse. 

Nick dribbled the ball to the three point line grinning. “You know if I make this and you miss, that will give you your E.” 

Kimm rolled her eyes, she knew she was rusty but she was having too much fun to care. “You have to make it first.” 

“Pfftf...Please.” Nick waved his hand. “If I miss this and Brian got word, I’d never live it down.” 

Kimm giggled and watched as he shot, the ball hitting the rim and falling to the side. She looked at him smirking. 

“What was that?” She teased. 

“Not a word to him.” 

“Or what?” 

Nick raised a brow moving over to her looking at her whispering. “May have to show you what happens to naughty girls.” 

Kimm gulped and backed away going for the ball. “I think it’s my turn right?” 

Nick loved how he affected her and nodded. “Yeah, it is.” 

She went up for an easy lay up, Nick making it as well. Finally, Kimm squeaked by with the win, Nick hitting the backboard too hard. They sat down to catch their breaths, getting a drink out of the cooler they brought with them. 

“That was fun, even though you cheated.” NIck playfully taunted. 

She swallowed her water and looked at him. “You’re just butt hurt cuz I kicked your ass.” 

He pulled her in and kissed her before helping her up. The rest of the day was spent going around the city before they made it back to the hotel looking at each other. 

“You know, today was a lot of fun.” Kimm smiled. 

He nodded in agreement, his hand running across her cheek. “It was, I really like being with you.” 

“I know and so do, but…” Kimm looked down. 

“I know, you’re family.” Nick sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I get it. I couldn’t imagine being across the pond away from the guys.” 

They looked at each other, both sets of blue eyes longing for the same thing but knew nothing would come from it. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Nick asked. 

“Yes.” Kimm replied. 

He pulled her to him, kissing her softly before letting her go. “Night.” 

“Night.” 

He moved away from her and headed towards the elevator before she could see the tears falling from his eyes, her own doing the same. She swiped her key and went inside, letting them fully go. 

The next couple of days were rough and before either of them knew it, Kimm was on her way home. They had exchanged numbers and Nick had added her to his personal social media accounts so they could talk. They also added each other to Skype and Facetime. 

Kimm sighed as she pulled her suitcase into her home, it had been three amazing weeks with the man who seemed so far out of reach. She could still feel his strong arms around her and those soft lips against hers. Her heart was broken but she pulled comfort knowing she had a way to talk to him and he had her drawing. 

“In another lifetime, I’ll be completely yours.” She whispered softly. 

She headed to her room to put her stuff away, hoping she’d get to visit the States and Nick again, even if it wasn't to draw him. She settled down for the night sending a quick message to Nick letting him know she had made it home safely holding onto what he had given her with both hands and not let go.


End file.
